


Breathless

by Ziranity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziranity/pseuds/Ziranity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was offered the chance to have a wish granted by the Wonderful Wish Foundation, he didn't choose what any normal boy would wish for. He wanted to find his best friend, who vanished without any trace.<br/>Will his wish come true, or will Eren be left to suffer his illness alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> AU:  
> This is my first fanfic so sorry if things are a bit iffy.

Chapter 1 – Mahogany and Rust

“Woah, slow down, Rivaille! I can’t keep up!”  
“Hah, sorry Eren, I forgot about.. That..”

I sighed as I remembered fond memories of running around the small village of Maria, playing with my former best friend; Rivaille. At the time, neither of us two teens, me being 15, and Rivaille being 17, knew how bad my illness would become. Those days were so carefree, yet the condition lurked in the back of my mind, hoping Rivaille wouldn’t grow tired of always having to slow down or take things easy.  
That all changed a few months later, when one day Rivaille just…vanished? I was gutted, to say the least. My whole world and happiness was just taken from me, I was so lost. I tried everything to try and contact Rivaille, though it never succeeded. Now, all I could do was sit in my rusting wheel chair, practically house-bound, and hope I can once again see me best friend again.

“Come on, Eren, your dinner is ready.” My mother always spoke softly, and I loved listening to her speak for that reason; I found it comforting, especially when I was upset.  
“Alright, I’m coming.” I replied, as I reversed from the window, and headed towards the small, mahogany dining table. Carla placed a warm bowl of soup and a small plate of bread in front of me, then gave Mikasa and Grisha their dinner too.  
Dinner passed fairly slowly, I could sense tension on the table, was there something I didn’t know about?  
“Mikasa, would you mind cleaning up, please? There is something I need to talk to Eren about…”  
“Of course, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” Mikasa stood, smiled, and started to clean up the table, and soon headed to the kitchen to wash up the dishes.  
“Eren, this morning we received a letter from the ‘Wonderful Wishes Foundation’, they want to know if you wanted a wish… You know, anything you’d like to accomplish before the illness gets any worse?”

Tough choice, I thought. There is so much more I want out of life! Could I ask for a new body? A new life? I could ask to travel around the world, or maybe go on a tropical cruise? Oh who was I kidding, I knew what I wanted to wish for.

“I’d like to try and find Rivaille.”


End file.
